The Summoner and Ninja
by TheHiddenSemiColon
Summary: I love final fantasy IV and I totally believe that these two should be together. Some scenes from the game in here and some I've made up (that's why it's fan fiction) I hope you enjoy my thoughts on how things should have ended.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters! Square Enix final fantasy characters! Not mine!!!

She came back. After what felt like years(only 3 months have really passed, but that's beside the point) she is finally back to the over world. To top it off, she is here at Eblan.

Visiting me ... Me.

Me of all people, if I remember correctly.. she stated that she "couldn't stand me " she mentioned how she hated my cocky approach to her and how I am too "full of himself".

She is right nonetheless. But seeing her walking her way down from the airship, so confidently, made my body wobbly with butterflies. The months she was gone, oh how he couldn't stand it. The young king was not himself. The spoiled prince of Eblan that everyone knew as a playboy, juvenile, brat, smart mouthed was gone (well not completely gone, just more controlled and knew when to push a couple of people's buttons) He ways always so distant from everybody - including his own advisors he knew since he was a kid. There was nights when he carelessly stared out of his window in his chambers, looking at the stars, wishing his emerald would come and visit him. Oh how he wanted to go to her, how he wanted to visit her in surprise but his kingdom chained him down. Being the king after his parents passed away was hard, there was days when he felt like he wasn't ready for such a commitment, but deep down he knew it was his duty to carry on his parents legacy. Being the king however had it's cons, for one thing he couldn't run off and sneak his way to his jewel. His Rydia. How he missed her and her boldness. She was amazing and the most beautiful girl he saw. She is his angel and his weakness. He would do anything for her. He would be her knight, her shield, her comfort. Anything to make sure she was happy. She made him a better person and now she is here. She was living at her adoptive family kingdom in the under world, living with the eidolons. After the events of saving the world was over, their fellow comrades scattered back to their countries to their homes. He remembered how he was basically forced to go back to Eblan immediately to rule his broken country. And the next thing her knew, she was gone, just like that. And there was nothing her could do. But now, now she was here.

He personally ran to the airship docks to escort her (he wouldn't dream to send his guards, not when it came to her that is) down to his kingdom.

Seeing her walk down from the airship was a fantasy he never wanted to end. She was perfect. He couldn't speak.

"Sorry I didn't write you a letter letting you know I was visiting." She said. "I do hope my presence isn't troubling you, your highness" she bows as she came near his presence.

"Rydia... Don't you ever think your presence is a trouble to me. And remember it's Edge to you." He then offered her his hand. "Now stand up, and no more bowing to me, Rydia. Cause your a special exception." He winked.

"Haha okay." She giggled. "Now how is the almighty ninja of annoyance doing?" She joked.

He then grabbed her right hand and kissed it saying, "Great cause now the all mighty high summoner is here for me reel in."


	2. Chapter 2

During that same day she arrived, the night time came immediately. After dinner he escorted her to her chambers in the same hall as his.

"Wow I can't believe how much Eblan changed, I mean it's amazing how you restored this kingdom back to its feet!" She beamed. "Who are you and what did you do to the annoying child named Edge?"

"I did nothing to that awesome good looking ninja you speak of darling, your looking at him." He cockly responded.

"Well then good job Edward, you certainly surprised me, to be honest I was expecting your advisors to be on your tail, wacking you up to being the responsible mature king that the people are expecting you to be." She sharply responded.

"Oh that doesn't happen as much as it did in the beginning sweetheart, as you can see not only am I ruling an entire kingdom by myself without a queen, but I am still the best ninja in all of Eblan honey." He gleamed.

"Well maybe if you stop hitting and running pretty women you see will you finally find a queen that will stick around." Rydia said.

Ouch he thought. That actually offended me. Sure I was "playboy" back then and sure I never cared about young girls feelings - only yearned for what they had to physically offer. But that all changed when my eyes locked into his emerald. I mean I know what to say and do to a girl to make her crazy for me. Cause not only am I attractive with my good looks, but I am a wealthy only child prince. My title is enough to make any girl not hesitate to fall into my hands. But her, Rydia resisted my title and my charm. All my smooth moves and romantic words that is highly effective to any girl, failed. Never have a met a girl who ignored me, walk away from me, dismissed me... Never. At first that shocked me and then I accepted this challenge to make her want me. Clearly my motives and actions only made her mad and feisty (especially dangerous) at me. But that only made me more excited and pumped. No matter all the firaga,flare, or bahamuts spells she threw at me, only boosted my ego. She was and is the only girl I think about. All these normal girls didn't mean anything to me in fact I never wanted to do any physical things to those girls anymore. All I want is to win her over and show her that I care for her. I even am welling to take damage for her in battle and use up all my potions for her well being. And now she still doesn't take me seriously that I've changed am no longer a playboy. I care for her but whenever I say nice things or complement her, she throws it away and laughs. Even now she mentions my regretful past of girls. It hurts.

And of course I quickly change the subject.

"Well this is your room, please make yourself comfortable and if you need anything my room is down the hall." He quietly said.

As he was turning to walk away, she grabbed his right shoulder "Wait!" She yelled. "Please don't go, am sorry for what I said, that was wrong for me to say. Stay." She then looked into his eyes with hers. He was shocked. Was she really apologizing?

It was very rare for her to. He looks at her- damn her eyes is drawing him in. He looks at her gorgeous blue eyes. They are so addicting, pulling him in, he cannot fight back. "Okay I'll stay." He spoke. Anything for her.

"Really! Thank you so much!" She twirled. "I wanted to speak to you so much."

She did? Rydia the smart mouth beauty, is happy for him staying. He was glad, also shocked coming from the same summoner who constantly said he was annoying and always told him to go and bug someone else.

"Am happy you finally admitted that you love to talk to me sweetcheeks. I mean I don't blame you, if I were you I will want to talk to such a handsome ninja too."

"Oh yes the day has finally come huh?" She sarcastically coughed.

"Anyways" the young king said. "How are you. Do you enjoy living with monsters in a cave and swimming in lava, battling it out with random encounters of trolls?

"Oh yes that is the life style." She spoke. "Actually what I did most of the time was watching over the young creatures and learning more about magic and summoning from the king and queen." "In my time away I was starting to miss Rosa and the others. So I decided to go and visit." Said Rydia.

"Oh did you now, so how was your visit to Baron?" Edge spoke. "Did you gossip away with Rosa and steal her away from Cecil?" He laughed.

"Actually no, I didn't go to Baron yet, I heard that they were at Kapio to meet with Edward to talk about trade and an official political treaty." She said.

"Am glad I was the one in your heart that you wanted to see so badly gorgeous. Ah I can get used to being your number one." He sang.

"In your dreams your majesty. Keep dreaming that you'll be the first one in my heart that I want to visit first." She defensively said.

"Oh am in your heart? Ahh this is a dream I never want to wake up from." The young ninja replied.

"You're desperate for anything are you."

"Yes, yes I am. I'll take anything sweetheart." He joked.

"What ever you say ninja, anyways I think it's time for bed." She spoke.

"Very well my lady, I wish nothing but the sweetest dreams for you." With that said he looked at her. Her image shined with the moonlight on her. Gods. She is so beautiful. He stood there, right in front of her, staring.

Until she said,"I know you missed me but honestly keep your mouth up." She joked.

"OK OK you caught me, but can you blame me? You didn't change at all." He spoke. "Your the most beautiful person I ever laid eyes on." He grabbed her right cheek, and carefully kissed her delicate, soft, milky skin. She froze, shocked with the soft kiss that Edge left on her cheek. She stared at him. He is so handsome, she thought, his strong features and crazy cool hair is addicting. Of course she didn't plan on telling him. That would only feel his ego.

"Good night Rydia." He said as he was walking to leave the room.

She paused and said "Good night Edge." She smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Midnight came and Rydia had found that she was struggling to sleep in her queen-sized bed in a master chamber room filled with rich luxuries. It was a different atmosphere than she was used to in the caves of the underworld. It was quiet and the moonlight beamed through the window. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable, it was more that she has too much in her mind. She came to the over world because Queen Asura talked to her in private a week ago telling her that she has to leave the Feymarch. She was concerned of Rydia growing older and older so fast and she was scared of the fact that Rydia can pass away so soon. She didn't want that. Queen Asura told her that she loves her like a daughter and that is the reason why she had to leave the Feymarch.

The queen wanted her to live her life with her human species. Rydia started crying when she started remembering her leaving her home and adoptive family. Now Rydia started thinking about how she has no homeland in the overworld. She remembered how her town, the Mist, and her mother... How it's all gone. Burned and destroyed to ashes. She has no where to go now. She is a woman with no homeland and no important responsibilities. No family to go home to. She was lonely.

When she discovered the King and Queen of Baron was out on a political event to Kapio, she was sad. She really needed her best friend Rosa to talk to. As she was wondering about she began to think about an annoying ninja. She remembered how she began to smile while thinking about his fails of trying to look cool to her. She actually thought that when ever Edge tries to hard to impress her, that it's cute. Well of course, back then she would have never told him that. Instead she was always on a rampage saying how annoying he is and to leave her alone. As she was thinking about him, her heart began to hurt. It was beating fast and she started to feel sick in her stomach. When she was feeling these symptoms she knew that she missed the stupid ninja. She grew impatient of the feeling of not seeing him. And the next thing she knew, she was making plans to go to Eblan and surprise Edge.

And now here she is in Eblan. Right down the hall away from the immature ninja. The king she has feelings for. Wait... Feelings? She thought. I don't like Edge... Do I? Sure she missed him and loved how he protected her. She liked when he complimented her (even though she never took it seriously) she liked how he annoyed her(sometimes) and yes she found him attractive... Very good looking in fact. Oh no. She thought, she does have feelings for the smart mouth king.

She began to feel empty again, she was alone in mid night at the kingdom she came to, just to see Edge. Then it hit her. What was she doing sleeping in a room that Edge wasn't with her? She came to Eblan to see and hang out with Edge, because she likes him. Yes likes him a lot. She isn't a little girl anymore (well she kinda is), she is older in an adult body with adult feelings. But why does she feel scared of going to Edge right now. STOP RYDIA she yelled at herself. For crying out loud, she thought, she fought multiple hard wild battles with monsters and evil human beings and helped saved the world at the moon. Why is she scared? She shouldn't be.

With her mind set, she began to get out of bed and open the door. Now that she was in the hallway, she knew she wasn't going to "wuss" out. She approached Edge's chamber door.

Okay. She thought, this is it, no chickening out. She breathed a long breath and knocked. And Quickly the door opened.

She shouldn't have been surprised of the quick opening because well Edge was trained his whole life to sleep with awareness of enemy invasion. He is probably a very light sleeper. When she saw him, he didn't look tired of anything he was his normal quick paced self.

"Oh Rydia, what's wrong did something happen? Do you need anything?" Edge sharply spoke. He didn't mean to be so straight forward with her. Honestly he was worried if there was anything wrong. She finally came to visit him at Eblan and he was definitely going to make sure her visit was safe. He didn't want anything bad happening to her here that would make her not wanting to go back to Eblan.

"I can't sleep." She quietly said.

"Oh is that so, well do you want my company?" He sarcastically said.

"Yes I think that will help me actually. Would you mind me sleeping here.. in your room?" She said.

Edge was shocked. Honestly he was joking. Well joking but secretly wishing she would say yes. He always dreamed and thought of Rydia sleeping with him. NOT sleeping naked or doing anything physical with her (well he kinda thought about it too- well often) no he was always wondering how it will feel sleeping with her in ways such as cuddling and being so close he can hear her heart beating and feel her soft breathes as she sleeps. But Rydia is serious for once. She actually wants to sleep in his room, on his bed.

"Of course you can stay with me my beauty, anything for you." He replied.

"Thanks Ninja." She said as she make her way through the door into his room.

Edge immediately began to make a bed on the floor for himself because deep down, he knows that this is to good to be true. "What are you doing?" Rydia wondered.

"Am making a bed for me on the floor, isn't this what you wanted?" He was also wondering.

"Well.. I was thinking if we can.. sleep together on your bed." She stated.

"Oh okay!" At this point Edge didn't know what to do beside listening to Rydia's requests. Because honestly she is unpredictable. When he does nothing wrong, in her mind he is doing everything wrong. When he thinks something, she thinks the opposite. So at this point he was afraid any of his actions or words will ruin this probably once in a life time experience. Edge moved his way to the right side of the bed, so Rydia naturally went to the left side of the bed. This was awkward. Aside from the sleeping arrangements, it was the matter of their clothing. For instance, Rydia is wearing a dark green and gold nightgown, Edge on the other hand was shirtless and in shorts. Even worse.. he didn't have his mask on. It was awkward for him not to have a mask on, he couldn't even remember the last time he had his mask off while next to another person. Especially Rydia.

"Edge?" Rydia questioned.

"Yes?" Edge carefully answered. He tried his best to not ruin this moment.

"Can I rest my head on your chest?" She quietly blushed,"I think it will help make me fall asleep." She puppy eyes.

"Sure... Of course princess." He snickered.

Wait what are you doing you idiot? Watch what you say, he lectured, being careful for every move he made. Why is this so hard? He thought. He has experience with girls in his bedroom before(before he met his emerald) and it was a piece of cake. No feelings or emotions for those girls, the only thing that mattered was dealing with the girl after he got what he wanted. Making sure no girl stayed the night or morning in his chamber. It was a one time (hit and run) thing to do with women. Now the moment he fantasized forever with Rydia was here. And he was scared and cautious out of control. Rydia was different. He didn't want a 'one night stand' with her.. he could never do such a thing to her. He loves her. And the last thing he wants is to lose her. No, he thought, he will never lose her. Regardless of anything, she has control of him. And he liked it that way.

He is being very cautious right now with her, but lets face it, he doesn't want Rydia to think of him as a 'wuss' in bed. He turned to her and grabbed her around her body and moved her to his left side of his body.

Rydia completely forgotten that Edge wasn't wearing a shirt. But honestly she didn't mind. In fact she liked how his chest felt. Tan, muscular, very well toned, hard as a rock, and was very warm. She wanted to see his cocky grin for once, so as she gleamed up to sneak a peak of him, she noticed sharp, well edged jaw line. His chin looked strong and attractive. For the first time ever she saw his mouth, his lips. His lips was drawing her in and she is beginning to fail holding herself away from Edge. Edge knew she was staring - how can she not this was the first time she saw what was hidden from his mask. But he didn't expect her to stare at him this long. He loved this attention from her, no hitting or spell casting or insults was thrown at him. But she was peacefully looking at his eyes now. And he was drawn to those beautiful blue eyes. Gods have mercy on him, he thought, she is perfect. He felt weak. He leaned down and lost against himself as he kissed her with passion.


	4. Chapter 4

Edge is kissing her. Eagerly and passionately, as he reaches out and grabs Rydia's thigh and moves it to rest on his. He starts to slowly feel the side of her body and moves his hand to her back and moves her closer to him, as he continuously kisses her sweet soft lips.

Rydia can't lie, as she admits that this immature, cocky ninja actually knows what he is doing... And it feels really good. She never would have expected that this moment would have ever happened when she first knew Edge. He was annoying, spoiled, and so full of himself that it disgusted her. But... He did always used to save her from trouble in a battle or try so hard to impress her to great lengths. But with all the events happening during the journey to stop Zermus on the moon, she began to know Edge and he began to open up and tell her about his personal life. He would always try to do "romantic" or tell her compliments about her, but she never took it seriously. Not until she left to Feymarch after the final battle was over. She missed him.. a lot. And now he is kissing her. Until he suddenly stopped.

She looked up at him and questioned him saying,"Why did you stop so suddenly?" She beamed.

Edge paused and looked her in the eyes,"Because I don't want to lose control with you, I don't want to do something that will make you uncomfortable." He stated. He couldn't lose her. He could not treat her like a 'one time hook up'.. not like the other nameless women he had no feelings towards. He couldn't, even though he loved every kiss he stole from her, he doesn't want things to go too fast. He loves her and he wants to Cherish and enjoy being with her, he wants to earn his way up to her standards. She is different, so different. She isn't an easy girl to get, she speaks bluntly, she is a dangerous deadly mage and summoner in battles. She is a bad ass, as well as being the most caring beautiful woman in the world. His heart beats faster when he sees her and when she is in trouble, he wastes no time to block or take the damage in her place. He doesn't want just one night with her, he wants a lifetime.

"Rydia" he says,"You're different from any woman I have ever encountered, yes you are blunt with me, turn me down, cast high level spells on me, call one of your summons to get me, hit me, and make fun of me for any reason- well mostly because of the stupid things I say or do." He states. And Rydia smirks at his words.

"But honestly I need that, I need someone to whoop me into shape."

"When you were gone, yes I broke down and spent countless nights missing you, but soon I realized that I have to turn into a king that would make you proud of me." He said,"Rydia look, you make me into a better person and I love you for it, what am trying to say is.. I want to take it slow to you."

"I want to be the man you deserve, because you deserve no less.. only more." He then took the side of her cheek and kissed her,"You're my precious emerald Angel and I .." he swallowed," I love you." He looked into her eyes.

Rydia was shocked with his words, but for the first time ever, she didn't have a smart mouthed come back to him, nor was she mad or annoyed!

"Okay I understand Edge and thank you for caring so much about me." She smiled.

"Anything for you, anything for a smile on your face my princess." He smiled back.

She giggled and quickly kissed his cheek. "Um Edge as much as I loved all this.. it looks like only a few hours is left until morning comes.. and am pretty sure you have important King duties to do soon." She laughed.

"Oh your right hmm I must have forgot what time it was, time flies I guess." He chuckled.

"Right right, well go to bed your highness you have a kingdom to run." She ordered.

"As much as that sounds like a good idea, but I am finding it impossible to close my eyes to your beauty gorgeous." He whispered.

"Don't make me cast a sleep spell on you Edward, go to bed!" She threatened.

"Okay okay!" He suddenly said worried. "You got me princess" he quickly said. She giggles to victory and makes her way closer to her lover so cuddle against him. "Good night Edward." She kissed.

"Yeah yeah yeah keep having your fun with my first name." He yawned."Good night beautiful."

Soon both began to fall asleep peacefully, both really happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Rydia woke up in the morning to Edge's bed all alone. She stretched and yawned until she saw a letter on the knob of the door. She lazily gets out of bed and walks to the door to receive the letter.

Good morning sweetheart

Did you get enough beauty sleep?

Anyways am out to an urgent meeting this morning. So please make yourself comfortable here at the castle. If you want, go to the dining room for breakfast, I should be able to meet you there.

-Your awesome ninja

P.s. not "Edward"

Hmm nope it's Edward she joked to herself. Soon she began to get dressed and started to leave to the dining room. As she was walking her way to the dining room, she notice how much Eblan improved, it's hard to believe that it was in ruins. Boy this is a big castle, she kept getting confused and lost to get to her destination. Until after a few trials and errors she found the room. And sure enough he was there waiting for her.

"Good morning. How was your meeting?" She said. Edge sat up with speed and pulled her chair for her as she sat down. "It went okay, anyways a letter has comes from Cecil and it's for you." He firmly said.

Stunned, she took the letter and read.

Dearest Rydia,

It saddens Rosa and I that we were not able to meet and host your presence at Baron. But there has been important news you need to be informed of. If possible would you be able to come to Baron and speak of this matter? Respond in fast speed as I prepare an airship to correspond to Eblan to get you.

-King of Baron Cecil

P.s give Edge my regards.

"Important news? I wonder what's its about." She spoke.

"Well I guess you'll have to go and figure it out." Edge requested.

"What about you? Won't you miss me?"

"Of course I would, but there is something I need to tell you as well." His voice was serious.

"During the meeting I was informed of rogue ninjas who used to belong to the kingdom, return to Eblan to assassinate me." He spoke.

"No they can't! Why do they want to do such a thing?" She cried.

"These rogue ninjas don't agree with the relations with other lands, nor want me as King for other reasons."

"Normally I wouldn't be worried about this, as I can easily whoop their asses in seconds, but now am worried about them hurting those close to me." He spoke. "I didn't used to have any one close to me, until you came however and I will not risk your safety for my selfish needs of you being here." He grabbed both of her hands.

"I love you too much to risk anything happening to you. So I want to ask you to go to Baron to settle things with Cecil and stay there for a while." He begged. "Can you wait for me? Just give me 3 months to get rid and punish these losers okay. 3 months and I will personally come and escort you back to Eblan."

He firmly spoke.

"Am sorry I didn't know my presence can lead to such an inconvenience for you." She swallowed.

"No! You're not an inconvenience to me. Rydia I just don't want anything happening to you here, because of me, I don't know what I'll do if am responsible for you being attack to get to me." He looked down at her with such emotion."Please my dear, wait for me at Baron. I promise when I return to you these rebels will be taken care of." He said with confidence.

"Okay, I'll go to Baron. Just promise me that you'll try and get rid of them sooner." She responded with her blue eyes.

"They won't be a problem when I come and get you, you have my word gorgeous. And just to be safe I'll be writing to you in secret, don't be worried if I don't respond as fast okay? I don't want the rebels tracking you down."

"Okay I'll take that into consideration." She spoke.

"Great my princess, well finish breakfast and I'll inform Cecil to send an airship." He ruled.

"Okay" she responded.

As he left she was nervous for his safety and his promise. She had an uneasy feeling about all this.

The next day Baron soldiers came to the palace to escort Rydia to Baron.

"Be safe Rydia and try not to miss me so much. I know I won't be there to make you happy and full of life but you can do it." He joked.

"Don't worry I won't be miserable without your presence if anything it well be a get away vacation." She growled.

"Oh someone is feisty today." "Enjoy you vacation with Rosa and good luck with the news of Cecil." With that he grabbed her into a hug and kissed her.

"Haha well am off, don't destroy the kingdom." She retorted.

"Don't cry on Rosa's shoulder when you miss me." He smirked.

After there hug, Baron soldiers took her belongings and took her to the airship and left to Baron.


	6. Chapter 6

Baron castle was still as welcoming as she remembered it to be, including the town as well! Immediately arriving to Baron she was escorted to her living chambers and Queen Rosa knocked on the door.

"Your majesty!" She quickly bowed to Queen Rosa.

"Oh no Rydia, it's just Rosa to you, so please I can't have my best friend bowing to me." She requested.

"Of course" Rydia said.

"Anyways am sorry Cecil and I weren't presence at the castle when you arrived. How sad I was to be informed that you left without me seeing you."

"It's okay! Am here now that's all that matters." Rydia responded.

"Indeed it does, unfortunately we have to catch up after you speak with Cecil.. he has news that you should be informed of immediately." Rosa spoke.

"I see, okay well catch up later." She smiled as she made her way to the throne room.

She was escorted to the King's throne and there she saw Cecil.

"Before you bow," Cecil spoke."Don't, you are a welcomed friend very dear to me, so our relation will be friendly." He said. "With that said how are you Rydia.

"Good Cecil." She questionably responded.

"Well that's splendid, am sure your wondering why I suddenly requested your presence, so I'll cut to the chase." He spoke. "On my way back to Baron a couple days ago from Kapio, I saw familiar eidolons being present in the forest next to the castle." "So I decided to check for myself to make sure it was you, and I noticed the eidolons was the same eidolons you summoned. But it wasn't you." He said.

"I began to observe the young girl who was commanding the eidolons and I began to think if any summoner can summon the same monsters?" "I than remembered how you informed me that you was the last summoner."

Rydia was shocked. Another summoner? Was she not the only survivor of the destruction of the Mist?

Cecil began to speak again. "This girl looks fairly familiar to you Rydia, in fact at first I mistakened myself thinking it was you, until Rosa said otherwise."

"As King of Baron it is my responsibility to be informed of my region and know what's going on, so I went to talk to this mysterious girl."

A girl who looks like me? Rydia thought. I don't understand. She can summon as well, am I not the last summoner?

He continued,"When talking to this girl, she was so open and lost. She began crying telling me that she was not from this planet and she is not of our species. She doesn't remember where exactly she is from, but she knows it's not here."

"She informed me that she doesn't remember how she came to be here and she wasn't accustomed to our habitat, this girl had high word choice and she knows a lot of things most kids her age shouldn't know." Cecil explained.

"I then asked her of her parents, if she remembered them. She then responded that she didn't have parents, instead she was created to be a clone copy of a high summoner and black mage. And that is all she remembers."

"So naturally Rosa and I came to the conclusion that you had to be the one she was taking about, the status you have and the looks this girl and you have is fairly similar. I asked you to come here Rydia to visit this girl." He requested.

Still lost in thought, Rydia was still trying to correspond with this news she was being told. After thought she said," I too am curious with this news.. I will certainly like to meet... Sorry but can you tell me her name Cecil? I didn't catch it."

"I would love to tell you Rydia but unfortunately this girl said she didn't have a name." He spoke.

"No name?" She questioned.

"Well can you meet her immediately?"

"Certainly Cecil I can see her now."

"Great." He said.

"Guards! Please escort the girl to this room." Cecil kindly ordered.

"Yes sir!" The two guards responded.

In the matter of minutes the door opened and came two guards and one girl. The girl was wearing a white dress and necklace. She certainly had unique hair like Rydia, but not as green, more like light green-teal color. And had orange eyes, she looked to be a young 4 to 5 year old girl.

"Hello." Rydia smiled. "Am Rydia, high summoner and black mage. It's nice to meet you. " she spoke.

The mysterious girl looked at her with surprised eyes. Was this is woman who she was cloned to be? It must there is only one that can be and this woman has the title and similar looks.

"Hello Rydia." The mysterious girl spoke, "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." She immediately and formally spoke.

The girl bowed to Rydia. "Oh no you shouldn't bow to me young one." Rydia said," King Cecil told me what you told him, young one is there anything you would like to ask me?" She asked.

The mysterious girl thought and said,"Lady Rydia I believe you to be the subject I was meant to be when I was directly informed to be a clone to be an exact match of your looks and your capabilities." The girl spoke. "Observing you now I wish to be like you when I grow older with the years going by. Unfortunately I do not remember the reasons for my creation, nor the reason why you was being the target to clone Lady Rydia."

"Please call my Rydia and it's okay for you not to remember young one." She smiled.

"Okay young girl, it's time for Rydia and I to talk, please await at the gardens." Said Cecil.

"Yes your majesty, I well observe the children to comprehend how a human 'kid' is in this world. " she spoke as she left.

"What do you think Rydia?" He spoke.

"I think she is a nice girl who is confused of her existence." She spoke.

"I believe her purpose was to be clones from you to be a dangerous enemy threat who has your capabilities." Cecil straight out said.

"No! She is just a little girl, who knows the reasons why she was cloned, but I do believe she will not cause harm to anyone." "Yes she is different from you and I, but I do know she deserves a life of her own." She spoke in defense. "What will you do to her?"

"I don't know Rydia, this is a difficult situation of something we don't have a lot of knowledge on. I think out best bet will to have her on tight security away from the castle. Until we know more and can gather she is not a threat." He recommended.

"No Cecil you shouldn't do that! She is just a young child who is confused. It's not her fault she was cloned. She doesn't know of this world. She can't be a threat to this world, anyways she was meant to be me right? Well I would never attack anyone!" She yelled.

"What are you proposing we do then?" Cecil questioned.

"Let me look after her please! No guards no look out. I can do this. I can teach her to be good and the ways of this world. She can be a normal girls if you trust me." She requested.

Cecil was unsure and he took time thinking of the situation but he came to a conclusion to let Rydia try this out. "Okay, you may be the guardian of the girl, but if anything suspicious happens, she gets placed into the care of Baron enemy status." "It's only for the sake of the people. Please understand." He spoke.

"I do, and don't worry cause nothing bad is going to happen, thank you for trusting me. " she said as she left the room to talk to the girl.

"Of course I do my friend." He spoke.


	7. Chapter 7

Rydia was thinking after she left the throne room, about how should she raise this girl. Clearly if she wanted her to have the normal kid experience, she shouldn't be living in the castle. Rydia decided that she will live in the town of Baron instead. Having made up her mind, she walked to the gardens.

There she saw the girl, all alone. By herself next to the flowers. Rydia sat down next to her.

The mysterious girl then said,"No kid wanted to speak to me, how utterly rude they were. Or maybe they were scared of me. I just wanted to see their capabilities, so I merely should them a basic ice spell."

"Then they ran away from me, it's not dangerous though, if anything they should be scared if I casted a fire or thunder spell."

"I don't understand these humans. They were more impressed with a tree then my ice." The girl uttered.

"The kids don't hate you, your just different and there not used to different. They never seen a kid there age cast magic, maybe that's why ran away. But you shouldn't cast magic to show off your abilities young one." "They are more interested in a tree because that's how they have fun, running around it or trying to climb it. They don't have your capabilities of magic just yet." Rydia motherly spoke.

"I don't understand anything about this world." The girl spoke.

"How does one get a name here? I never had a name and these kids have one." "Even you have one, are you born with it or do you have to earn it? I don't understand." The unnamed girl said.

"Well normally people obtain there name from their parents, when they are born." Rydia said.

"I don't have any parents. I was cloned not humanely born." She cried.

"Well I never obtain a name and why is water coming out of my eyes?" She sobbed.

"It's called crying, because your sad." The summoner spoke.

"I have no reason to cry, crying was sign of weakness and completely not necessary where I came from, a place I cannot remember." She looked down. "Why must things be hard to comprehend." The girl questioned.

"Cuore." Rydia says out loud.

"What?" The girl questions.

"Cuore, that is your name."

"My name... Cuore, does that mean you are my mother since you named me?" Cuore said.

"Yes, I am only if you want me to be."

"Yes.. Rydia yes I want you to be." Cuore smiled.

"Would you like to live in the town of Baron with me for you can learn how to be a kid? And of course I'll teach you about summoning and black magic as well." Rydia happily offered.

"Yes that is something I'll look forward to." Cuore cried.

"Am not sad so why am I crying Rydia?" She questioned.

"Cause your happy silly, you can cry about being happy, think of it as tears of joy." Rydia answered.

"I can't comprehend, it's weird, but that's the reason why am with you for I can understand these human emotions." She said.

"Yes, well be together for you can learn. As well as I." Rydia hugged Cuore.

"Now let us pack with all haste and inform the King and Queen about our plan together." Rydia declared.

"Yes!" The little girl agreed.

After talking with Cecil and Rosa about Rydia's plan to raise Cuore. The king and queen of Baron agreed and also offered the two a house in the town of Baron, which Rydia agreed and thanked them.

Soon Rydia went to pack her things in her chambers and suddenly a guard came.

"Lady Rydia a letter for you from Eblan has arrived." The guard then gave her the letter.

"Thank you" she spoke.

She walks to her room, felled win emotions and Cuore standing next to her as Rydia read.

Dear Rydia,

How are you? Miss me yet? Don't worry it won't be long till I come to get you. I've been having progress with the 'problem' and things are looking good. With the progress this is looking, who knows maybe you won't be miserable for much longer. Don't worry you can write back to me, I have very trustworthy ninjas personally working for me. Hope to hear from you soon.

-King of Eblan EDGE ( not 'Edward')

Aka the strongest ninja in the world

P.s. the most handsome ninja in the world. Oh and your ninja.

Rydia was happy, she had a huge smile on her face,"Hmp stupid ninja." She joked. She was so happy to hear from him so soon, heck with great news. Wait she thought, what was she going to tell him about Cuore, how she is raising a young clone copy of herself. Well he approve, will he accept her, well he help raise her as the father? She was so unsure what to do. How can she tell him.

"Rydia? What's wrong, you looked so happy and now your sad? Is this human emotion normal to have such opposite mood swings?" Cuore questioned.

Rydia couldn't help but smile, this girl truly makes her happy. "Nothing is wrong my child, just good news from a special someone."

"That's good isn't it? Why are you sad?" She asked.

"I don't know how to entirely tell him about you in a way he can understand." She giggled.

"He isn't the most wisest man in the world." Rydia joked.

"Oh I see, well am sure you can manage, you shouldn't rush to tell him, you don't want to hurt his head with such news, he may not understand it in letter." Cuore suggested.

"You're right, how about we surprise him, when he comes." Rydia planned.

"That will be most interesting." "Who is this man you speak of, is he my Father?" Cuore questioned.

"Well it's hard to say, maybe not officially just yet but there is a big possibility." "We just started having a relationship, but we knew each other for a long time." Rydia truthfully answered.

"So you have feeling for this man?"

"Yes, I do.. I do love him." Rydia smiled.

"What is this man's name, I would like to know the man my mother is in love with." Cuore asked.

"Edge.. his name is Edge." Rydia answered.

"Where is Edge?" Cuore said.

Boy does Cuore ask a lot of questions. Rydia thought. Which should be expected this girl looks to be four, so it's natural for kids her age to ask questions.

"He is ruling his kingdom. He is a young King of ninjas." She answered.

"Then why are you here and he there? Shouldn't you be together since your in love." Cuore stated.

What do I do? Rydia thought. I can't tell a young girl, that there are rogue ninjas who want to get rid of Edge In any way. She decided it was best to lie with also telling her the truth.

"I heard that King Cecil wrote to me asking for my presence about an important topic... You. So of course I came." Rydia somewhat lied with also some truth.

"I see, it makes since for a king to stay at his kingdom. I hope to met him." The girl requested.

"Don't worry you will.. soon." Rydia smiled.

That night Cuore peacefully slept on Rydia's bed, tomorrow they will leave to the town of Baron. Rydia stayed up to respond to Edge's letter.

To Edge

I am doing great at Baron. The meeting with Cecil went good. He had a very interesting topic, I decided to tell you in person. Am happy to hear of your progress with the 'problem' and even though I do not miss you, I still am looking forward to you arriving earlier. Until then, I decided to live in the town of Baron till your return. I have so much to tell you.

Yours truly,

Rydia

She sent the letter and went to bed with Cuore with much comfort. Thinking of how he will react to her news.


	8. Chapter 8

Back at Eblan, Edge was questioning one of the rogue ninjas.

"I know you used to be a citizen in Eblan during my parents reign, I can tell. And based on your weapons, I can obtain your name, as well as your family. Now speak. Why are you and your traitor group targeting me. Who is the leader?" Edge spoke with seriousness.

"Kill me for I will not speak, I will not answer any of your questions, your Majesty." The rogue said.

"Really that's to bad I guess it was a good thing for me to track your weapon and find out who you are Rin." Edge coldly said.

Rin didn't believe him when he said he can track who you are based on the weapon, this is bad. He thought. I need to get out of here.

"I do not know who Rin is, you got the wrong name." The rogue quickly answered. He decided it was time to escape, how though.

"Based of these documents your parents and younger siblings Milan and Joyce are still living as farmers in the Kingdom. I think it will be nice to gather the family wouldn't you?" Edge threatened.

He walked behind Rin and spoke to the hidden Izayoi,"Go and immediately bring the family of this traitor, don't worry about being nice and patient will you? Also bring four more chairs and restraints, am sure this family would love to all sit down together." Edge ordered.

"Yes your Highness, I'll be back with such speed." Izayoi responded.

"WAIT!" Rin gave in. "I'll talk only if you promise nothing bad will come to my family. Please do not let them know I am alive." Rin begged.

"Such a big promise to make, don't you think?" Edge said as he makes his way to the front of the rogue. "Maybe if you'll answer my questions with nothing but the truth, will I be able to commit to such a promise, what do you say Rin?" Edge looked at him with cold serious eyes.

"Yes.. yes I will oblige." Rin coughed.

"Good good am glad we are finally starting to get along." Edge spoke.

"What is the name of your group in which you belong?"

"The Saberknives." Rin quickly said.

"How many is along with this traitor group?" Edge said.

"Three including myself, based on your power and skills along with the people and ninjas who are loyal to you, three is the only number of people who wants you gone. We are the only ones that is brave enough to carry out the assassination of Edge Geraldine." Rin sourly spoke.

"Three people huh? Three people Brave enough? More like three people on a suicide mission." "What is the names of the other two and who among you three is the leader? Edge demanded.

Rin kept quite. He couldn't tell the king their names, their mission will fail if the other two identities were figured out.

"Don't want to talk huh? Well fortunately for you am not in the mood to torture you as I want you in the best condition as possible when you decide to talk." He walked up to Izayoi,"Is the family here?" He asked.

"Your Highness, they were here 10 minutes ago." She kneeled.

No Rin thought..NO!

"Do they know anything about their summoning?"

"No sir, not a word I spoke to them after I got them." She answered.

"Good good, I trust you got the chairs and restraints?"

"Of course your highness." She responded.

Then Izayoi and three other ninjas completely covered up in their gear came in a single file line in front of the rogue and placed each chair in front of him.

No Rin thought, the king could not be serious, he can't do this.

"Bring them here" Edge sternly ordered.

"Yes sir!" The Eblan Four answered.

"ZABINARU AND ICHINYA! ZABINARO IS THE LEADER WHO RECRUITED ICHINYA AND I! PLEASE DON'T BRING MY FAMILY HERE!" Rin begged.

"Stand by." Edge said to the Eblan Four.

"Yes sir!" They responded in sync.

"Someone bring me the files of Zabinaro and Ichinya." Edge commanded.

"Consider it done my King!" Spoke Zangestsu.

Edge looked at Rin and instantly knew he was telling the truth, by his years of training in the traditional ninja arts. But better safe then sorry, he thought.

"You know if I find out your lying, you know who will pay the consequences and you know it won't be yourself I trust." Edge spoke.

"I will never risk my family's safety, the names truthfully are Zabinaro and Ichinya." Rin begged.

"While we wait for the files, how about you tell me the reason why the Saberknives want me dead." Edge strictly told him.

"Zabinaro wants power of Eblan. Your late father past king of Eblan ordered an execution of his father Tiao, for lack of trust and thoughts of Tiao as planning a rebellion to bring the king down." Rin answered, "Zabinaro wants to avenge his father's life and carry on his mission to bring down the king, well in this case the late kings son, now present ruler of Eblan Edge Geraldine." Rin added.

"Sounds like my father made a good choice to announce an execution of a traitor, what I want to know is why Ichinya and yourself joined the group. Did my father kill any body close to you too?" Edge questioned. "Do you have people you want to avenge?" Edge spoke.

"Sir the files you requested!" Zangetsu spoke.

"Why thank you." Edge smirked. He began to read and Rin kept quiet.

"Oh this is rather interesting indeed. Zabinaro and Ichinya are brothers and those two are your cousins. If I can guess I'll say big brother Zabinaro made a vow to avenge his father and asked his kid brother to join along, kid brother Ichinya agreed. But why did their cousin Rin join the pack?" Edge said.

"My uncle was my father figure, my father is cold hearted and never accepted me, my uncle did and he was a proud man, until your father took him away from us." Rin bickered.

"Say what you want but as the King my father made the right choice to get rid of a traitor." "Where is your cousins location?" Edge demanded.

Rin didn't speak.

"You know I plan on making your family suffer if you won't speak, in a quick snap my ninjas will bring your family and you can enjoy the front seats of their torture." He threatened.

Rin gulped. He hated this, all the planning and training his cousins and he did, everything was for nothing as he knew the king has won.

"They are in the castle, preparing for the assassination of you by night time, they are underground awaiting my return, but they will start with or without me." Rin gave in.

"Go." Ordered Edge.

"Yes sir!" The four said and left with incredible ninja speed.

Edge went back to Rin. "What is the role of your family in this?"

"NOTHING! They think I am dead as well as my cousins. They have nothing to do with this as they are nothing but loyal farmers to you. You have my word!"

Edge smirked, now all that was left is to await the Eblan Four in return of the other two traitors. Finally he thought, soon he can go back to Baron and bring his girl back. The castle will be safe soon. This was easy here he said for Rydia to wait 3 months but this only took one week. Clearly when it comes to Rydias safety he over thinks how complicated it is. He is the best and most strongest ninja. This group the Saberknives is a joke. And clearly his point is proven when 30 minutes later the Four came back with a very beaten two. Immediately the Four placed and restrained the traitors.

"Half an hour really? Are you guys slacking? If you think about it thirty minutes of your lives was wasted and can never be returned." He joked.

"My apologies master." Izayoi said. "We would have been here twenty minutes ago but someone (Tsukinowa) had other side business in mind." She spoke.

"Sir! I was preparing an airship for you to stand by!" Tsukinowa replied. "Forgive me! I was only doing what his Highness wanted to do after we caught the amature traitors Sir!" Tsukinowa added.

"Well in that case am afraid I cannot punish you." Edge smirked.

"Thank you sir!" Tsukinowa.

Edge looked at the three chairs of rogue ninjas in front of him. "You guys should be ashamed of yourselves, and am not talking about your mission to assassinate me. Am talking about how the Four took a longer time preparing an airship, than capturing you." Edge cockly said.

"Really it is an embarrassment, that Saberknives objective was to kill me, supposedly trained and planned for months and in ten minutes my four captured you." Edge was annoyed.

"Sir! It was only one of us who obtained the traitors!" Tsukinowa added. Edge took a wild guess as he looked at the three staring at Gekkou.

"Even more embarrassing, the ten minutes it took for your captures, my ninja was probably playing around to have fun." Edge was irritated.

He sent Rydia away for these lame excuse of assassins? He told Rydia 3 months for them. Heck one week! He made her worried for nothing. Man this is embarrassing, how was he going to tell her? Just when he was looking cool to her, now she just might laugh and joke about this till he dies.

"Get them out of my sight am not going to even bother questioning the leader this is a joke. Lock them away in the dungeons and tell the guards of the prison to bring a nice book as they wouldn't have much of a job to do looking after him." He angrily commanded.

"You dare think so lowly of ..." Zabinaro was interrupted as Zangestsu put a cloth in his mouth.

"Don't you dare waste any more of the King's time and schedule as you already did. Keep quiet!" Zangetsu ordered.

"Have fun you guys! You guys are dismissed carry on your day after you detain these losers in their cells." Edge calmly said.

The four nodded as they dealt with the dangerous group of traitors.

Edge immediately went to his chambers and grabbed his luggage as he went to go to the Falcon. Irritated every step of the way. He was not even going to try to 'escape' from the kingdom. As he went aboard the airship by himself and took off to Baron. Well Rydia, he thought, this is going to be one big surprise.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a couple days since we moved to the town of Baron. At first it was different because she wasn't used to be taking care of a young girl-especially by herself. Cuore was a very nice and well behaved girl. The only thing Rydia wasn't used to was all of Cuore questions.

Everyday Cuore probably asked over a hundred questions about everything. Rydia wasn't annoyed she was just amused with Cuore. At times Cuore knew more things that Rydia does. She is a smart girl, very smart. She just lacked the knowledge of a regular girl living (trying) a normal life. She is learning how to play with kids her age very well. She knows not to use any magic(including teleporting) when playing with kids. She is learning about asking permission to do things to Rydia.

At first Cuore was leaving the town to practice fighting monsters and Rydia was scared and terrified looking everywhere for her daughter until she saw a fire spell being cast. Cuore was having trouble with the Zu and Rydia ran while casting a thundaga quickly eliminating the monster.

Cuore was crying and Rydia holded her lecturing her about running off on her own and to ask permission. Another thing Cuore is having trouble is her sleeping schedule. It was out of control. Cuore would refuse to go to bed until she felt like it(which was at midnight) and she would wake up literally 4 hours later. She refused to take naps and when Rydia insisted, Cuore only asked what was the purpose of sleeping.

Oh and one more thing Rydia was having trouble with Cuore... Eating vegetables. Cuore knew how important vegetables were, she just hated the taste of it. She had a major sweet tooth. And Rydia doesn't want her to be unhealthy and continuously insist Cuore to get vegetables.

Aside from all the things she has to work on with Cuore, she noticed how Cuore was yes smart and knew too much for her age, but even though she knows black magic and summoning. It is very low powered. She knew two basic spells fire and blizzard and knew how to summon Titan, but Cuore keeps telling her that she feels like she used to know slot more powerful spells and summoning. And Rydia believes her. Cuore probably had forgotten a lot of spells and summoning.

Even though Cuore is sad to have lost some of her memory. Rydia saw this as a good thing. She can teach her daughter how to cast spells and teach her what she had forgotten. She was happy to be passing on her knowledge. Cuore also loves to read and write. She basically is learning everything at an incredible fast pace. Cuore loves to help her out with anything and Cuore really enjoys stories.

Her favorite questions to ask is about Edge and Rydia couldn't stop thinking it was cute. Until yesterday after Cuore was playing with kids for the very first time without Rydia watching her, she came back crying. Rydia remembers the entire conversation, how couldn't she? Cuore was sad and went to her bed that evening. And when Rydia went to check on her, she noticed she cried herself to sleep. And today which is about 7 in the morning, Cuore still isn't leaving her room.

"Rydia!" Cuore cried when she ran to her mother and hugged her legs.

"What's wrong are you hurt!" Rydia quickly began to examine her.

"No, those stupid kids were being mean to me and I hate them." She sobbed. "They kept talking about their dads and how amazing they are and then they asked me." "And I said that I don't have a dad, and.. and.. then they said he left my mother and I to go be with another woman!" "And I said that I really don't have a dad and I was going to tell them about I was cloned not born, they began saying that am trying to lie myself from the truth, the other kids joined in saying how my 'dad doesn't love me and left." Cuore sobbed. "But it really isn't true, and the kids just laughed at me and left."

Rydia was shocked at what Cuore was telling her.

Why did those kids do that to her, saying all those mean things. Sure she told Cuore not to tell people about her being cloned. She was really proud of Cuore controlling herself and didn't cast magic or telling the kids the truth of her creation. But at the same time she was very sad that Cuore couldn't protect herself against the group of kids. She was really sad and Rydia doesn't know what to do. What to say. And after a few minutes of not knowing what to say, Cuore looked up at her and said,"Why won't you talk to me, I don't know these emotions, are you thinking that I don't matter because I am just a clone of you or something? Why won't you comfort me, I thought you agreed to be my mother! I hate you and those kids!" Cuore yelled and ran to her room.

Rydia started to cry, because she doesn't know what to say to Cuore. She didn't know how to respond to what her daughter was telling her. She finally decided that she was going to talk to her,but she found Cuore sleeping on her bed. Rydia decided that she was going to talk to her in the morning the next day.

Now morning came and Cuore doesn't want to come out of her room. Rydia wished her mother was still alive right now. She really needs help and advice now.


	10. Chapter 10

After a couple hours Edge arrived at the Kingdom of Baron. And he wasted no time to go to the throne room, as he expected Rydia being there talking to Cecil and Rosa.

"Your Highness!" The guard said to Cecil.

"Yes, what is it?" Cecil calmly responded.

"An airship from Eblan has arrive and King Edge from Eblan is here requesting to meet with you sir." The guard said in one big breath.

"Edge is here? Will bring him here!" Cecil

happily said. Rosa looked at him with the same happy face.

"It's a good thing I came, boy has Baron been looking so gloomy. How is my favorite couple doing and especially you Rosa looking as beautiful as ever, Cecil you still are lucky to have her by your side." Edge greeted the couple.

Rosa and Cecil only chuckled, yes Edge is still the same old Edge as ever.

"We are doing good, based on your face you look happy my friend, may I ask what brings you to Baron?" Cecil asked.

"Do you even need to ask? Am here for Rydia, do you know where she is at?" Edge said. "You know she is supposed to be here for 3 months but I decided to take her back earlier as she must be miserable without me." Edge smirked.

"Wait a couple things I have to ask," Cecil said," First you and Rydia are together?"

"Oh she didn't tell you, well yes we are and in case your wondering no we having tied the knot just yet and no we aren't living together. She is visiting me at the castle for she has no place to go." Edge said.

"No place to go? What about the Feymarch?" Cecil asked.

"She didn't even tell you that? Well Queen Asura said that she wanted Rydia to live a normal human life with her species so she kicked Rydia out for her own good. That's why she went to visit you at Baron, but you weren't there so she went to Eblan and I told her she is welcomed there anytime." "That's when we got together." Edge said.

"Oh okay she didn't tell us, but you mentioned she was supposed to be here for 3 months... Why?" Rosa decided to ask.

Edge then told Cecil and Rosa the embarrassing story of him overreacting to a group of lame assassins. "So basically I sent her here for nothing. That group only wasted my time. Oh and she came here to talk to you Cecil because you asked her to come, what did you tell her anyways?" Edge said.

"Well... " Cecil looked at Rosa with the same uneasiness. "I think it's best if she told you."

"Hmm okay well what room is she staying in for I can ask her."

"She isn't staying in the castle for she requested to be in the town of Baron." Cecil responded.

"What why?" Edge questioned.

"Again this is something that is best if she tells you my friends. I lent her a home to live in town." Said Cecil.

"Okay? Well am off to see my lady." With that Edge disappeared with such speed that not even Rosa or Cecil saw where he went.

Rosa looked at her husband and he already knew what she was saying by her look. "I know he is going to be shocked dear."

Edge was in town in about a minute after exiting the throne room. He was just in a hurry to see Rydia and surprise his princess. He quickly jumped from house to house looking for her, till he noticed her green hair by a window.

"I found you my lady." Edge smiled and quickly did a high flip in the air and quietly like a feather landing by her window without her noticing. He peaked in the window and he saw his jewel sad, really really sad. Boy he expected her to miss him but not this much! He couldn't stand seeing her cry so he decided it's time for him to make his appearance. Quietly like the ninja he is he went inside the house not even Rydia noticed.

There Rydia was as beautiful as ever, then suddenly she walked in front of a door in the house. He saw his opportunity and took it, he grabbed her from behind and brought her facing him and twirled her.

"Your handsome king has arrived darling, no need to be sad." He said.

Rydia was surprised by the sudden rasp of movement that when she caught on and noticed it was Edge scaring her senseless she attempted to punch him, he easily envaded her attack though.

"Why is my angel attacking me and here I thought you love me." He pretended to act hurt.

"Why..why are you here so soon! Of course I'll be attacking you! You scared me senseless!" She yelled.

"To make a long story short, the problem is gone and I came here to bring you back with me.. you know to continue your visit at Eblan." He said.

Rydia was happy that the problem was over and that Edge is safe but she was also worried to tell him, that she can't go with him anymore.

"Edge... I can't go with you back to Eblan am sorry." She said with emotion.

"Wait what? What do you mean you can't come back..." "Look if it's about the kiss that night am sorry, I won't do it again but I don't regret it Rydia I told you am in love with you and I'll do anything you want. " Edge was hurt.

"No that isn't why I can't come with you, I don't regret the kiss either and I do love you, I just can't go with you because I met this person who.." she was cut off.

"You met somebody Rydia? So the reason why you can't come to Eblan is because you love another man? Please tell me this isn't true."

Edge looked at her with his sad light blue eyes.

"Of course that isn't true you idiot! What I was going to say was that I have a ..." Rydia was again interrupted, but not by Edge.

"What is going on?" Cuore asked.

"Who is he?" She looked at her mother.

"Who are you?"asked Edge.

"Answer my question first." Responded Cuore.

"Edge, king of Eblan the kingdom of ninjas ... And you who are you cutie?" He asked. Cuore blushed at the man.

"Cuore am Rydia's daughter." She answered.

"You're the man that my mother loves aren't you?" She asked.

Edge was surprised. Rydia has a daughter? I guess so much can happen in a week. He looked at. Rydia and the look on her face told him that she will explain everything later.

"Oh she told you about the handsome and skilled ninja she loves huh? I guess she couldn't resist talking about her love for me." He smiled.

Cuore giggled. This man was funny, she completely forgotten about her argument with Rydia and the kids she hates. She liked this guy.

"Yes she has told me quiet a bit about you, do you love her?" She innocently asked.

Edge looked at her playfully and said,"Do I love your mother? Well of course I do I loved her ever since I saw her, she was the one who pretended to not care for me but it's cool because I knew she had feelings for me. " "Yes I love her, so much she means so much to me that I'll do anything for her." He responded.

She looked at him with amusement. Boy she really did look like Rydia aside from her orange eyes. You can tell she is her daughter no doubts about that. She has beautiful short light green teal hair. She looked so young and had a cute white dress on. But her eyes, even though it's a different color than Rydia's eyes, it had the same impact on him as her mother eyes do. So warm and mind controlling. He feels that he has to protect her just like her mother. He saw Rydia and instantly loved her and looking at Cuore he instantly loves her too. "And I'll do anything for you as well Cuore, looking at you made me realise that I have to protect you with my life as well as your mother. I care for you both so much." He said.

Cuore was surprised with his sudden words. He wants to protect me? He cares about me just as much a Rydia? Why he only just met me. And why do I believe him? She looked at her mother.

"Does this mean that you want to be my Father?"she asked.

Rydia was woken up from this cute moment between Edge and Cuore, that when her daughter asked him about being her father she stepped in,"Cuore please go to your room, Edge and I have a lot to talk about."

"First you won't talk to me about yesterday and now you don't want me talking to him, I guess your just like those kids who believe that I don't have a father who loves me!" Cuore yelled and ran to her room and shut the door.

Rydia started to cry again and Edge was still thinking about what Cuore said. He walked to her and hugged her. How she felt so much better with him hugging her. "It's okay love" he said,"Please tell me everything from the time you arrive in Baron to now." He said calmly.

"Okay" Rydia paused and she started her story from the meeting of Cecil and Cuore to the mean kids about their words to Cuore about her not having a 'father'.

It took awhile for him to understand everything so Cuore is a clone copy of Rydia from another planet, she has Rydia capabilities but forgotten most of it. She knows so much and knows so less. She can't remember where she is from and she isn't dangerous. Okay he got that. So yesterday kids were bullying her about not having a dad and they believe that her'dad' left her and her mother because the 'dad' wasn't there with her and Rydia. She couldn't defend herself because she promised Rydia she wouldn't tell any one about her creation. Okay got that he thought. And Cuore is upset with Rydia because her mother doesn't know how to respond with the situation. He thinks he got it.

"Rydia look. I think it's great you took Cuore in. She is adorable and caring just like you. I want to protect her and I do love her. She reminds me so much about you and I can't get enough. At first I thought you'd would be the only person in the world that I would love but after seeing her I beg to differ. I don't care that she is a clone, I see her as nothing more than your daughter. With the whole situation about her not having a dad is what is upsetting her and you not being able to talk about it, I think I can help you here."Edge said.

Rydia looked up at him and Cuore was secretly listening in.

"I know that we have been only going out for about a week, but I've been in love with you since I met you Rydia and I know this is to soon, but everytime you are away, I can't stand it. I hate it and I go crazy." He said. "Am crazy for you, and now that Cuore is your daughter I want to help raise her, because I love her and you. I don't want you two leaving or visiting Eblan okay." He responded. Rydia was starting to cry. He doesn't want me going to Eblan anymore. Didn't he just say he loves Cuore and i? She thought. Cuore was mad. He doesn't want me around at Eblan? He just said he cares for my mother and I? How dare he make me believe he can possibly be there for Rydia and I.

"Rydia I said I don't want you visiting anymore, because I want you and Cuore to come back to my castle with me permanently. I want you two to live there. Not just live and me visiting you though." He said. At this point he was worried. As he was about to do what he always wanted to do since he kissed her. Cuore opened the door to peak on the scene. And saw when Edge went on one knee and grabbed Rydia's hand. Rydia eyes were wide open and her mouth opened. "Cuore come on out here, I know you're spying!" He playfully yelled.

"Am sorry I didn't mean to spy.. " she looked down.

"Don't be sad, actually am proud of you showing symptoms of a ninja so young." He joked.

"Come here," he said. She walked to him and with his other hand he grabbed Cuore's hand,"I want your permission to marry your mother."

He said and Rydia gasped. Cuore was thinking Edge marrying his mother and that would make him her Father. He looked like a nice funny person and he makes her mom happy and he loves her too, she looked at her mom and she was nervous but happy at the same time. "Only if you agree to be my father who loves me as your own daughter." Cuore questioned.

"Cuore, I promise to love and take care of you as my own daughter, as you know since I knew you were listening to everything I was saying, I care about you two so much. And I want nothing more than to have you and your mother living with me at my castle forever." He answered truthfully.

"Yes, yes I give you permission to ask my mother for her hand!" She leaped with joy.

"Rydia say yes to him! Please am sorry for the way I acted to you and after realizing that you didn't respond to me because you didn't know what to say is okay!" "I'll make you a deal mom." She said.

"And what deal with that be daughter?" She smiled.

"If you say yes to him, I will go to bed on time everyday and wake up when you want me to. I... I'll even attempt to eat all the vegetables on my plate. I can't promise I'll get all of it though but I'll eat some, even if it's disgusting." The daughter proposed.

Rydia looked happy and she nodded her head to her daughter.

"So where was I oh that's right, I got Cuore's permission sweet!" He grabbed rydia's hand firmly and took out the ring in his pocket.

"This used to belong to my mother and I know that my parents would have loved you. As well as Cuore, and they would have loved to have this ring on your finger." Edge said with passion.

"Will you Marry Me Rydia?" "Nothing would make me happier than having the honor to take your hand forever and raising Cuore together as a family with me being her father. I would love for you to be the Queen of Eblan and cute little Cuore being the princess she already is." He proposed.

Rydia was speechless, was this really happening. Edge is proposing to her and he wants to be Cuores father? I can't believe this. What happened to the ninja I couldn't stand? Now a man who has matured a bit (yes just a bit) is here asking for my hand. Even though she gets annoyed with him, she still loves him just the way he is.

"Yes I will marry you! Of course I will!" She answered.

"Really?! Gods you made me the happiest guy in the world!" He grabbed her left ring finger and slid his mother's diamond ring on her finger. He got up and twirled her around, almost crushing her as he hugged her with joyce. "Come here Cuore! Am going to be your dad and I promise that I'll be the father you deserve, cause you deserve nothing less." And he grabbed her and her mother and hugged them tightly. Placing kisses on both their foreheads.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day around 7 in the morning Rydia and Cuore was still asleep in their rooms. And Edge was awake for two hours already doing work outs to pass time. Even though he proposed to Rydia - and she said yes!

He wasn't allowed to sleep with her on her bed. Because she was worried about what would Cuore think about it. No matter any way, Edge thought, because he knew once he marries her, she will be sleeping in his room for the rest of him life, so he suppose that he can wait. He smiled. Then suddenly he heard a door swing open, Cuore's door in the matter of fact.

"Good morning Princess," spoke kindly by Edge,"Did you sleep well?"

"No I didn't." The sleepy girl yawned."I was too preoccupied about thinking of moving to Eblan and having a Father. And am sure Rydia couldn't sleep with all the excitement as well." She sleepy spoke.

"Oh so you're excited about going to Eblan huh? Well that's good. A girl with your talents should in a matter of no time suppress the other kids." Edge smirked." Because a daughter of mine is a person to reckon with both my talent and beauty." He bragged.

"Kids my age know magic? Rydia says that the kids here don't know a thing about it."

"Ah that's because at Eblan the youth trains at a young age, to advance our forces in the future." Edge said. "I was about your age or even younger when I first picked up a sword and trained." He bragged.

"So I would get along with the kids there, do they cast magic?" She asked.

"No at their age they focus on the basic level of being a ninja, knowing the honors and virtue of a ninja. When they get older they train on a weapon of their choice and as time goes by the fight and learn tactics. Only skilled and trustworthy handful of ninjas learn a different unique type of magic, well it's more like a skill." He said. "It's called Ninjustu. And it comes in all different elements and effects similar to magic, but not quietly." He smirked.

"I see, it sounds very interesting. " she sparkled.

"Would you like a front row seat my charm?" He asked.

"You're willing to show me your secret top worthy skill?" She questioned.

"Of course, your my daughter, my heir and soon to be successor and princess of Eblan. That's more of enough reason to show you. Now step back and watch!" He laughed.

"Edge! What are you doing? Where you about to use offensive Ninjustu IN MY HOUSE?" Rydia grumpily yelled.

"Good morning my Queen!" He defensively spoke.

"Did you sleep well mother?" Cuore innocently asked with a smile.

"Yes I did my love." She said to her daughter.

"Edge.. answer my question!" She said making

Edge feel scared for once.

"Of course not my emerald, I was merely going to show her the beauty of the Heal Pill." Edge smartly answered.

"What is the problem with white similar magic skill mother? White magic cures Rydia." Cuore backed Edge up.

Rydia not looking convinced,decided to let it go and make breakfast.

Edge and Cuore came together to secretly giggle and Rydia couldn't help but hear the heart warming scene of Father and Daughter bonding.

"Heal Pill!" Edge yelled. He moved his twin swords and a magic summoning circle came out with little flames, then a beautiful scene of blue and white sparkles came out onto Cuore.

"That looking very interesting, it definitely caught my eye Edge." Cuore said in amusement.

"Am glad it amused the great Cuore." Edge joked.

"Okay okay." Rydia said. "Sweetie after breakfast we have to start packing our things, for we leave to Eblan today." She told her daughter.

"Today? We're going today?" She questioned while looking at Edge.

"Yes we are kiddo, I was going to tell you but your mother beat me to it." He beamed at Rydia. She giggled. "As King of a nation, I can't afford to be absent from my country. So I thought why wait to bring them, when they can come with me now." He proclaimed.

"Fortunately my Queen understands and has agreed with coming to Eblan today." Edge bragged.

"Well I'll start packing immediately." Cuore said.

"What about your breakfast young lady?" Rydia sternly asked.

"Packing is more important Rydia, I want to go to Eblan right away. Hurry up too! For we can all play in his castle!" Cuore impatiently said.

"Haha hey I know you wanna go to Eblan right now Princess, but your mother is right. Breakfast is the most important meal for a ninja." He announced.

"Okay I'll eat breakfast." She gave in.

Wow Edge really knows how to get Cuore to agree or make her do something she doesn't want to. I can't believe this, Rydia thought, he really has matured to be a parent.


	12. Chapter 12

After packing up and saying our fare wells to the King and Queen of Baron (Rydia decided not to tell them about the engagement) we awaited for my 4 loyal ninjas to come with the airship, sails set to Eblan. Edge smirked.

This is going to be a lot of news to tell his advisors. I mean they always request him to get a queen,well they refer to other women from different tribes, but what's the difference?

Rydia saved the world, last summoner of Eidolons(including having contact with the father of all Eidolons and also the queen and king) and she knew all the black magic spell(even the advanced spells) she is more than qualified to becoming the queen of Eblan.

Edge completely forgot about the trail evaluation process for a candidate trying to become a king or queen in Eblan. He/she has to demonstrate ALL their abilities for two main reasons. For one, the advisors and fellow elite ninjas are aware of the persons strengths, knowing that they are capable to defend their country. For second, for everyone can know your skills, in case that person becomes a traitor(which Rydia won't) that they know how to take you down or what skill to be aware of.

Boy all this wasn't going on his mind when he proposed to her, heck he was completely in the moment with her. He was only thinking about her and her daughter coming with him out of love. He forgot about the process they have at Eblan.

As Edge was lost in thought, Cuore teleported out of nowhere right in front of him.

"That didn't surprise you? I thought for certain I was going to shock you." Cuore said.

Edge was surprised, heck he was shocked. But he didn't show it. He just pretended it didn't evoke him.

"Can't surprise a ninja cutie." He cockly responded.

Cuore giggled as he picked her up and put her on his shoulders. "Are you ready to go to Eblan princess?" He smirked.

"Yes I am ready, am excited." She smiled.

Just then an airship came and hovered down on to the outskirts of the town of Baron.

About time those four came. Wait, he forgot to mention on the letter about him bringing home his queen and princess. Boy he sure did forgot to do a lot of stuff. Oh well, it will be a surprise.

Rydia came out the house with all her and Cuore's belongings and placed the last suitcase outside. She still couldn't believe that this is really happening.

Then to fast for Rydia and Cuore to see, but easy for Edge to notice was two flashes approaching them one green and the other blue. It's Tsukinowa and Izayoi.

"Sir! The Falcon is ready to depart and we await your orders!" They said in sync.

"Good, carry all these cases on to the ship." Edge ordered.

Cuore curiously looked at this scene. They must be his personal men, Cuore thought.

"You two jewels ready to go!" Edge back flipped with excitement.

"Yes we are." Rydia calmly responded.

And with that they all went aboard the Falcon.

"Gekkou! Set course to Eblan." Edge cooly said.

"Sir!" He responded.

"Your Highness!" Izayoi, Tsukinowa, and Zangetsu landed in front of Edge. Rydia and Cuore is standing next to him confused. Oh yeah, edge thought, I never introduced them. Oops.

"Rydia, Cuore these are my disciples and loyal group of ninjas that work for me. Ladies this is Izayoi of the water, Tsukinowa of the wind, Zangetsu of the thunder and steering the ship is Gekkou of fire. Men this is Lady Rydia high summoner and black mage, she too was in the group along with me who saved the world. And this cutie is Cuore her daughter." Edge announced.

"Its a pleasure to meet you!" They said in sync.

"To you as well." Rydia responded.

"Men I have another announcement to make. As you all know my reasons to go to Baron immediately after the "problem" was to escort Lady Rydia back to Eblan to continue her visit. Well that isn't going to happen any more. Change of plans! I proposed to Lady Rydia and asked her to become my Queen. And she said yes! She gave me the honor to hold her hand in marriage. So, her and her beautiful daughter Cuore well be moving into Eblan." Edge said.

The 4 looked shocked at the news, but the good kind of shocked.

"Sir! Congratulations to your engagement! I'll make it my personal duty to protect Lady Rydia and princess Cuore with my life!" Tsukinowa shouted.

The other three looked at each other and nodded. "And we as well will have the same mission to make sure they are safe and out of danger sir!" The other three added.

"Then I thank you for your commitment." Edge bowed to them. "These two mean the world to me and I don't know what I would do without them."

The Eblan Four was shocked to see their master bow to them.

"Sir! We don't deserve such words! We are only serving as your loyal men!" They responded.

"You guys enjoy the rest of the trip to Eblan, when we land back to work."

They nodded and relaxed a bit.

"So these are the ninjas you spoke of?" Rydia guessed.

"Yes they are."

"How old is Tsukinowa?" Cuore questioned.

"Why you like him?" Edge teased.

"Certainly not! I was merely questioning his age as I notice he is the only child in that group." Cuore quickly blushed.

"OK OK am only teasing. He is young but don't let that fool you, he is very strong." He answered.

"Rydia." He said more seriously. "There is something I forgot to tell you about you becoming queen." He quietly said.

"What is it? Is it because I am an outsider." She asked.

"Yes and no, in order for anyone to become Queen or King of Eblan specifically, they have to undergo an evaluation of their skills and present it to the high old people and elite ninjas. They test those people to see if they are capable of protecting the country they want to rule. So basically you have to prove yourself. I know you are more than capable of passing this evaluation with flying colors though. And with regard with you being an outsider, since you have saved the world with me am sure all you'll need to do is swear an oath to become a citizen." He said.

"Well I guess it makes sense for a ninja country in skill testing me to be Queen, they want to make sure I can live up to the title. Okay I'll do it. But is this test in the castle or outside?" She said.

"What why do you asking that fo... Oh yeah you know advanced dangerous meteor and Bahamut spells. Well normally the candidates do it in an under ground training room under the castle.. but that's not going to work. So the test well be outside. Just for you." He answered. "Try not to destroy the castle please, your being tested to protect it not destroy it, just reminding you." Edge joked.

"Hey you said that I have to show all my skills, it's not my fault what happens." She comments.

Cuore walked into group and questioned.

"Edge what are you going to tell your elders about me?" "Are you going to tell them am a clone from a different planet?" She silently asked.

Edge and Rydia looked at each other. "Am going to tell them that you are Rydia's daughter." He said.

"It's not that simple though and you know it. What are you going to say, when they ask about my biological father?" She commented.

The couple looked at each other again.

"Am going to tell them that I am your father." Edge answered.

"But what if..." She was interrupted.

"Cuore, sweetie let me handle this, as your father this is my responsibility to talk with those grandpas. Let me handle this." He said with such confidence.

"Okay, I'll let you handle it Father." She giggled and ran off.

"Look at you already her role model." Rydia laughed.

"Well she picked the best person to take after." He winked.

"So are you going to train her to be a high summoner and cast dangerous spells on me." He joked. "Will I be target practice?"

"No, am going to train her to be a high summoner and cast dangerous spells for a good cause." She answered.

"Can I teach her some things, cause she will be my daughter too soon."

"You going to teach her to be a ninja?"

"Think about it. Wouldn't it be awesome to be a high summoner, deadly cute ninja, and can use black magic and ninjutsu. Man that sounds so awesome." "Have you ever met a person like that? No but soon the world will tell stories about my daughter the princess of Eblan." He said lost in thought.

"That does sound interesting, I will allow you to teach me the ways of a ninja." Cuore popped in.

"That's the spirit! You're already making your father proud!" He shouted.

"What did I get myself into?" Rydia joked.

After what seemed like endless hours, the ship finally landed in the outskirts of Eblan.

Immediately the Eblan four got the suitcases and left in a flash.

"Well here we are princess, your new home." Edge said.

"It's a very big castle and it's in the middle of a desert." Cuore examined.

"Well let's get our luggage unpacked Cuore." Rydia proposed. "After that maybe Edge can give us a grand tour of the castle."

"Of course, anything for my girls." Edge smirked.

They began to walk down the halls into the castle. Towards the west wing of the castle was Rydia and Cuore's room, just down the hall from Edge's room.

"Your Highness am glad to be informed of your return, but there are some very urgent matters to discuss young lord. Oh am sorry sir I wasn't aware you had visitors." The advisor said.

"Very well then, Rydia why don't you two ladies finish unpacking and get comfy okay. I have very important news to tell the elders. So let me handle this and if something comes up just call four any of the four." Edge said.

"Of course, you are the king after all so you must be busy." Rydia answered.

"Hey don't I always find time for you." He remarked.

"Just go do your king stuff." Rydia blushed.

"Haha okay okay." He said.

In the throne room, Edge and other elders found their places and began the meeting.

"Young lord, when you were away the group of rogue ninjas were placed into a dungeon cell that nullifies ninjutsu and strong restraints to the bodies, do you approve?" The elder asked.

"Yes yes, those low life's should be glad there being held in such an advanced cell, considering how they were a poor joke of an assassin group." He noted very bored.

"Very well sir, also the reconstruction of the Mist is going very well as you ordered. For the last couple weeks the Mist is approximately almost half done. Another group of handy men were dispatched a week ago and the progress is very good." He added.

"Very good am glad to have heard that, am also surprised on how progress is going considering I placed this order only a couple weeks ago, we must have truly motivated men. I trust that plan still remains a secret?" Edge asked.

"Of course my lord only a select few know this as you requested."

"Good to hear." Edge responded.

"Well if there isn't anything else, I have news as well. After all the countless months of my fellow advisors that have continuously been up on me about finding a queen, I have news today. I proposed to the high summoner of the Mist Rydia, as she was a fellow team mate who helped saved the world." Edge noted.

"Young highness! You cannot make such a decision on your own! The position of the Queen is supposed to be a trail of finding a strong worthy woman!"

"And Rydia is! She knows all the advanced spells of the black arts and she has the power to call on strong Eidolons. She even saved the world with me, how can she not be a strong candidate?" Edge rouse his voice.

"That may be the case young lord, but there is the legal process, she still needs to undergo the process of skill evaluation."

"And she has agreed to do the assessment." Edge responded.

"Well." Another Elder stepped in,"This is good news, it was us who proposed our young king to find a bride worthy of ruling the country and he has found her. A person like Lady Rydia can be a strong asset to Eblan. Think about her powers to protect our country." He added.

The advisor looked down and knew his defeat. "Very well as long as she has agreed to the trail, I see no reason why she wouldn't be a good Queen. A queen like Lady Rydia well indeed help our forces." The old man said.

"Well am glad that is settled then." Edge confirmed. "Also I would like to add Cuore, her daughter, becoming princess of Eblan. She is a young girl, about four, who also has the potential to Rydia's power. She is a very kind young sweet and smart girl." Edge smiled.

"Another girl who posses Lady Rydia power that is incredible news your Highness. Eblan well certainly be a kingdom of strong skill." The elders added.

"Very well it is decided in one week Lady Rydia well take the assessment and if she passes, the wedding ceremony well be in one months time." advisor said.

"Fair enough, she well pass with flying colors. She well make an excellent queen." Edge said as he left the meeting.


	13. Chapter 13

"Cuore! Where are you?" Rydia yelled, as she ran threw the castles halls. Boy who knew raising a child who knows how to teleport could be so hard? All of a sudden Cuore had asked her to go out in the field to learn a new spell and she said no. Rydia thought. Of course I had to say no! We are in a foreign country, the citizens don't know us, we don't know anybody (besides Edge), we don't know our way around Eblan. Of course she had to say no.

If they were training in the field then a group of skilled ninjas could be restraining them in no time! And Cuore was upset and all of a sudden teleported away! And now (Rydia) is lost in the castle.

"Oh gods I need help." She quietly sighed.

"You need help my lady?" Tsukinowa said out of nowhere.

Rydia jumped and quickly turned around to see the young ninja, bowing his head toward her.

"Oh no, please don't trouble yourself to be formal with me, just Rydia is fine." She pleaded.

"Lady Rydia it would be disgraceful, to address you without formality. After all you are my Master's love." "Are you looking for princess Cuore?" He asked.

"Yes, yes I am." She said.

"Izayoi has been following her Lady Rydia, she is at the west side of the 2nd floor of the castle." He stated.

"Thank you.." she paused. "You know you 4 don't have to watch over the two of us, you guys can treat us with the same formality as yourself. I don't want you four to trouble yourselves with our safety."

"This is our personal duty as Master Edge's personal disciples, the amount of trust he gives us to look out for his two most value treasures is more than enough as an award and high value there is." He said and within a second he was mysteriously gone.

"Valued treasures?" She said to herself.

Within moments she finally spotted the little mage.

"Cuore! Why did you ran away from me child?"

"Because you won't let me become stronger, Edge helps me do. But you don't anymore."

"Cuore I said no because we are in a foreign country and the people in Eblan do not know us. If we were to train on the field, who knows maybe we will be surrounded by ninjas in seconds. What am trying to say is we have to become citizens first, then we can train out in public." Rydia motherly said. "Another reason why I pulled back on training you is because I want you to learn to be a child."

"But why? I want to be strong too! I can be a child and a powerful sorceress at the same time." Cuore asked.

Edge was walking around the castle, when he suddenly heard yelling. Quickly he flashed to the door and peeked in stealthy. Rydia and Cuore? Are they arguing? This is new. He thought. Maybe I should stand back and see where this goes.

"Cuore enough yelling! Please child. Believe me I still plan on teaching you how to summon and black arts, I do it's just I want you to learn how to be a child first. I would love to teach you more, because we are the last summoners now. My hometown is gone honey." Rydia looked down. "My mother taught me how to summon when I was about your age. It means the world to me that you are so interested in summoning."

Cuore didn't know Rydia's hometown was destroyed. She felt bad for reminding her mother how bad memories. "Mother wouldn't teaching me at this age help benefit you? Together we can rebuild the Mist and it will be back to its past glories." The young girl purposed.

"Cuore." Rydia looked down. "I appreciate you trying to help honey, but we can't rebuild it. Rebuilding would cost a huge amount of money and time that no one has. But how about this. I will teach you how to summon. Just like how my mother did."

Cuore looked up and smiled. She ran up to Rydia and gave her a big hug.

Edge quietly closed the door. And remained in the hall.

So little Cuore wants to be just like Rydia, to help carry on her summoning legacy. He thought. And Rydia still doesn't know about his reconstruction of the Mist. He remembered when he decided to rebuild it. He remembered how sad she was when she told him about the Mist when they were at the moon. The sad look in her eyes, shot his heart. He couldn't stand seeing her sad. So after the last battle on the moon. He made an order for the immediate rebuilding of the Mist. He wanted to inform Rydia, but he found out that she went to the Feymarch. So he decided to tell her when she returned. And now she is back, as his bride to be. He smiled. He decided he would take her to the Mist after its finished as an engagement present.

Rydia and Cuore decided to find Edge. Cuore had a idea.

"Ouch! Mother am in pain! Help me please!" The girl 'cried'

"What happened?" Rydia gasped.

She felt a fast breeze of wind flew past her and she saw Edge's cape catch up to his speed.

"Cuore what's wrong? Four! Assemble!" He yelled.

They came out of the shadows.

"Sir?" They said.

"Izayoi can you examine her?"

She looked confused, Cuore looked perfectly fine. "Sir? Can you inform me on what to look for?" The woman ninja said.

"She is in pain and yelled for help! What were you four doing to not notice her pleads?" He demanded to know.

"Father... Mother." "Am sorry but I thought that if I pretended to be hurt and yell for help. You would come." She guilty said. "We just wanted to find you. And I wanted to see you now and I didn't want to wait." "Am sorry for pretending. " she looked up with her warm orange eyes to the King of Eblan.

"Four! Good job today, disregard the confusion. You are dismissed today." He ordered.

The Eblan four was confused but regardless obeyed and left.

He then bent down to Cuore's level. She looked sad and gave him the puppy eyes. Gods! He can't be mad at her. Just look at her. She is adorable! And her eyes are so hypnotizing, and she is a clear image of Rydia.

"Cuore you can't..." The summoner was interrupted.

"It's okay Rydia. My daughter just wanted to see me. After all I was at meetings all morning. And she is at a new home, so she must be curious and want her own tour guide." He said.

"Edge you can't let her think it's okay to act hurt. It made you worried and yell at the four who helped us today." She spoke.

"I know but how about this." He said to Cuore.

"If you want to see me just yell for me okay?

And I promise you my flower that I will come." He said defeated. There was no way he can punish her. She is just to cute.

"Okay! I will do that for now on." She hugged Edge. And he brought her up to hold her on his arm.

"There Rydia, she knows what to do for now on, so I see no reason to punish her." Edge smirked.

Rydia looked at the two. And she lost. Cuore is such a daddy's girl. She always run to Edge to get her out of trouble. And of course Edge is a sucker when it comes to her.

"Okay okay." She said and Edge grasped her waist.

"Good! So what do you ladies want to do today."

"Let's play tag!" The girl ordered.

"Okay bring it on little girl." He said.

"This going to be interesting." Rydia said.

This was not a normal game of tag. Edge wasn't competing as her father. He was competing as Cuore's rival. He didn't held back anymore... Not after the first round. At first her started to go easy so he didn't use any ninjustu or any ninja moves or speed. That was a huge mistake. Before the game started, he decided to be 'it' first, because Cuore wanted him to be. When the game started, he decided to give her a head start so he stood back. She reported away to the other side of area outside Eblan castle. He then ran for her and she casted ice all around the floor, so he immediately fell. And Rydia sat on a rock... Laughing.

"I see how this is. No more Mr. Nice Guy Cuore." He casted a fire ninjustu to melt the ice and jumped to the back of Cuore and tagged her. "You're it "and he miraged away.

Cuore quickly casted a bind spell and caught Edge in a distance. Edge wasn't expecting that. She instantly teleported and tagged her confined father. "No you're it!" She said and warped away.

"Silly girl! This bind cannot withheld a ninja! And quickly escaped and searched for his daughter.

Cuore was giggling and also was a little provoked. She casted some fire spells and Edge sliced through it with his twin swords. It looked cool. She thought. Then edge did a flip towards her and hugged her. Spinning her and said, "We're both it! Haha you're mine now."

He playfully said. "A ninja always gets the princess" he tickled his daughter!

"Haha! No you have my mother as a princess though." He giggled away.

"Yes indeed I have your mother but she has been promoted to my Queen, and you are now the princess."

"Okay!" The young mage said.

"Okay you two, it times for dinner." Rydia came in.

"Awesome dinner. Let's go sweetie." The young king said.

"Yes!" She responded.

After dinner, Cuore fell asleep quickly. In Rydia's room, the ninja and the mage sat down beside the bed.

"So I have good news, the elders have said yes to the request of your evaluation to become Queen." He quietly said.

"Really! That's amazing. I can't wait." She gleamed. "What did they say about Cuore?"

"Don't worry. They also welcome this cutie as my daughter." He smiled.

Rydia smiled back. And Edge moved her to his side and hugged her.

"Your evaluation will be later this week. And after you pass the wedding with be in one months time." "When that day comes, your coordination day as Queen and Cuore's as princess will be shortly after."

"So soon?" She remarked.

"Is it to early for you?"

"No, I just didn't expect it to be so sudden." The summoner said.

"Well Eblan is eager for a Queen. They have been bugging me ever since I came back from the moon." He snorted.

"Really that long? Why did you wait for so long?" She questioned.

"Because I didn't want any one who wasn't you."

He still continued to hug her and feel her back. He felt her bare skin that was noticeable from her outfit. It was very distracting for his male intentions. But nonetheless, he controlled himself.

"Am glad I waited to be honest. Now I have my sassy queen and honest princess." "What more can a man ask for? I will have a powerful intimidating wife and a daughter with potential to be the strongest in the land." He said.

"Intimidating?" She questioned.

"Yes! You are the only woman to ever make me scared when your angry! During battle's, your spells and summons are dangerously powerful. I found it very attractive actually." He answered. "That was another reason why I constantly hovered around you. You are just so interesting, who wouldn't want you as their wife?"

"Well you are the only man to have ever express his feelings toward me." Rydia admitted.

"Well they must be blind and death to not notice you. Well it doesn't matter, I have you and believe me I don't intend to lose you." He admitted.

"Anyways," he looked at Rydia," Tomorrow I want you and Cuore to come with me to Eblan Cave."

"Why what's in there"

"You'll find out tomorrow." He answered.

The two locked eyes and they naturally came closer. They felt each others soft warm breathes. Edge slowly brought his right hand to her cheek and his left hand to her side and brought her closer. Rydia weakly gave in. He peacefully brought his lips to hers.

Her lips were so warm and soft. It tasted so sweet. He couldn't have enough of her. He picked up the speed and Rydia found herself making out with Edge. She liked it.

She brought her hand to the back of his head to bring him closer. He has such a strong feature. She thought. She brought her hand towards his cheek, then jaw line. Yup, he sure has strong features. His lips were rough, but comfortable at the same time. Wait!... When did he take off his mask? She barely noticed and broke the kiss.

Edge looked confused and gave her a weird look. "What's wrong? Had enough of my kisses?"

"Edge when did you take off your mask?" She questioned.

"My what?" He questioned. "I took that off once we put Cuore to sleep in this room. Why? You barely noticed?" He answered.

"Yes I barely noticed Edge. I guess I wasn't paying attention. But usually you always have your mask on, in fact it's rare to see you without one." She said. "Why did you choose now to remove your mask." She asked.

He gave her a look and said. "Well you don't know, so I'll tell you. A ninja will always wear his mask and not reveal his whole face to no body. Think of it like ninja conduct. We have to always keep on alert and focus on the mission."

"So why take your mask off now?" The mage asked.

"Am getting there my emerald. A ninja may only take off his mask to his wife and children. Taking off your mask means that you leave yourself vulnerable to your loved ones. It's the only relaxation time for a ninja." He answered.

"Wow I never knew that. So you are making yourself vulnerable?"

"Right now yes, it's good for you two to see me without a mask. It shows how much I care for you two. Unless you want me to leave it on." He suggested. "If it's to weird for you to see me without it."

"No no, that's not it I like seeing your whole face it's really handsome." She blushed. "Am just not used to seeing your whole face... But I can get used to it." She admitted.

"Haha I know how you feel, who wouldn't want to see my handsome face? Fortunately for you two, you are the only ones in this whole kingdom to see it. Just remember my mask comes right back on in public, or if someone's other than you two is present. I only take it off if we are in a private room, just like now." The young king said.

"Right!" She answered.

"Okay well it's getting late, better leave you two to sleep." He stood up and grabbed her hand to place a kiss on her palm. "Sleep well my Queen." He seductively said.

"You too your highness." She playfully grinned.

With that being said, Edge made his way to the door and left the two emeralds to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Edge was awake in his chambers very early in the morning, nothing new. Today he planned to take Rydia and Cuore to the Eblan Cave, for he can show his late parents his soon to be bride and her daughter. He always loved his parents. They were his role models and loving parents. He used to always hang out with them on his free time. But he never took it for granted. He never paid attention to how his father ruled the kingdom. All he did was train to be a great ninja to earn his parents praise. That's all he wanted was to make his parents proud of being the strongest ninja in all of Eblan. Then all of a sudden the were changed to monsters and he was forced to take them down.

Next thing he knew after his adventures with Cecil and the gang on the moon, he came back as King of Eblan. Sure he was a great ninja, but a ruler of a country was a different thing. He didn't know anything. All he was thinking about was going on more adventures. But then the thought of his parents, stopped him. He wished he paid more attention to how his father ruled. Oh how he wished he did. He just wants to make his parents proud, while they watch over him. And now he is actually a great king as well as a ninja. He wants to show them that he can also me a great husband and father. Just like his father was... And mother they were great parents. He wish they can see him now and meet his bride and play with his daughter. He wished.

He stood by his window glaring at the sun slowly rise. He already made all the preparations to this trip, the kingdom had advisors and that's all that mattered. The four has been assigned to watch the castle and a bag of items have been prepared for the short journey. Now all that's left is waiting for those sleeping beauties to wake up. He stood up and walked towards the door. He was going to wake them up! Well try to and come out alive that is.

He slowly opened the door and crept in the room. He looked around and noticed that they were still asleep. Rydia was on the left side of the bed, she was in her dark green night gown... She looked so peaceful and beautiful when she sleeps. Cuore was on the right side in her cute little light green night gown. She was snuggled up on her side and she looked cold.

Edge walked up to the right side of the bed and carefully grabbed the blanket to cover Cuore. As he was doing that he thought, I can't wake them up now... They look so beautiful and peaceful. It's a great view to watch. Just as he was placing the blanket over his daughter, she weakly grabbed his hand and hugged it along with the blanket.

Whaaatt what do I do now? He thought. How can he escape this one without waking her up?

Edge the King of all the strongest ninja in all of Eblan, and who helped saved the world. Is trapped by a little four year old's hard grip on his hand.

He was soooo glad Rydia wasn't awake... If she was, his ninja reputation could be at stake.

The little girl started to move and she turned to her opposite side and faced Rydia as she slept. Along with her sudden movement... Edge was forced to follow. He silently placed himself to the middle of the bed. Right between Rydia and Cuore.

Ohhh boy. I wonder how Rydia will react when she wakes up. The thought was scary.

Then all of a sudden Cuore unconsciously let go of his hand!

Yes! Edge thought. Now I have to get out of this situation without waking Rydia up, he thought.

He quickly did a ninja maneuver out of the deadly situation (deadly by the means of what Rydia would do to him)

"Edge?" The young girl yawned. "What are you doing here?"

"What I can't come to check on my girls?" Edge smirked.

The young girl simply smirked back at him. She raised her hands in the air. Signaling Edge to pick her up. The young King carried her in his arms and she silently dozed off on his shoulders. Rydia wasn't long to wake up shortly.

"Good morning." She yawned. She woke up completely to see her daughter in Edge's arms.

"Did she doze off?"

"Yep, after a minute of being awake."

"Oh, okay." The summoner stretched.

"Today I requested a day of off my king duties. I was hoping to take you two to the cave of Eblan."

"Oh what's in there?" She asked.

"You'll find out." He quietly said and looked away from her.

After an hour, everybody was awake and prepared to enter the cave.

"Why are we here?" Cuore questioned. "Are we going to train?"

"No not today cutie." He replied.

After a short walk, Edge stoped.

Rydia looked around to see a gravestone. She noticed Edge taking off his mask and bow down in front of it. He was lost in his thoughts. She took the time to read what was on it. King and Queen of Eblan. This is where Edge's parents grave is. She began to recall the tragic events that happened with Edge's parents. This must be hard for him. She thought.

"Who are these people?" The young girl questioned.

"Cuore. Sweetie come here. You too Rydia."

The ninja passionately said.

The two compiled with his request.

"This is where my parents requested to be buried." He spoke.

Cuore remained quiet. He looked to sad and vulnerable right now, she thought. "Where they good parents?"

"Yes they were the best parents a person can ask for. They were always there for me, even though when I took them for granted for so many years. I guess you find out what you had until you loose it." He spoke.

Rydia and Cuore remained quiet.

"You know," he spoke," they would have loved to meet you Rydia. They would have been happy and proud of me to marry an emerald like you. You are my goddess and they would have love to call you their daughter." He spoke and got out a Ruby necklace out of his pocket.

"Here, this belonged to my mother." He placed the necklace around Rydia's neck.

"Oh no Edge I shouldn't wear this." She protested.

"It looks good on you. Mother would have loved to see it on you. This necklace was passed on from all the previous Queens of Eblan. They were all great queens Rydia. So I know you'll become a great one." He smiled.

Rydia blushed.

"And you!" He tickled Cuore.

"Mother and Father would have absolutely adored you. I remember when my mother constantly talked about wanting grandkids. And now that they are watching down at us. Am sure their proud of having such a beautiful, strong, and caring granddaughter like yourself. They would have loved you." He said to her.

They would have loved me? How? Why? Am a complete stranger. How can they accept me? The girl thought.

Edge took out a bracelet, it was Ruby and greyish silver blue color, it looked beautiful.

"Cuore this bracelet was passed down through the princesses of Eblan. They were all the most passionate, kind, and caring young ladies ever. And am sure you'll grow up exceeding their standards." He placed the bracelet on her.

The three of them gave their regards to the graves.

After a while they are back on the balcony of the castle.

Edge thought for awhile how in a couple days Rydia's assessment will occur and she will pass. After that he finally gets to marry her. Rydia as his wife and Cuore as his daughter. His heart was warm thinking about it. What better life can a ninja ask for?


End file.
